1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-charging system for a portable electric appliance such as a video camera, which comprises a rechargeable battery pack and a separate charger unit, and is capable of selectively taking a first charging operation with the use of a built-in charge circuit of the battery pack and a second charging operation with the use of a charge circuit of the charger unit.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
A rechargeable battery is used for a portable electric appliance such as a video camera. For example, a handy video camera is powered by a rechargeable battery pack which is removably fitted to the video camera to supply an electric current thereto. Since the battery pack does not have a charge circuit so as to have a light-weight and compact design of the video camera, it is generally charged by the use of a separate battery charger. As a result, when the video camera is used during a journey, the battery charger has to be carried together with the video camera for performing a charging operation of the battery pack. Though the battery pack is handy to carry because it can be fitted to the video camera, the battery charger is not convenient to carry during a journey.